


time and tide may change (but darling we are forever)

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Cashback AU, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Feelings, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: When Ben is overtaken with memories that aren't his own, he tries to figure it out for himself, only to end up with more questions as he gains the ability to stop time.From being thrust into a world of magic to finding out his name is really Oliver, Ben can't begin to make sense of it all.Then, there's the mysterious man by the name of Marcus who whisks Ben from the one world he's known with whispers of forgotten love and unkempt promises.The world is in chaos and none of this is going to be as simple as Ben wishes.





	1. Chapter 1

Nights for Ben are endless. He stares at the walls of his room as hazy images sit on his mind. Faces he doesn’t recognize, unfamiliar feelings of love and warmth, a life that isn’t his. 

It started with dreams at first but now with each waking moment, the betraying thoughts endlessly flood in and Ben knows he’s forgotten something important. But what, he cannot say. He’s kept up at night just trying to find the one thing that will make it all clear. Instead, he’s only left with more questions until the morning light comes spilling into his room.

And what else happens, well, Ben can’t decide if it’s any better or if he’s just battling with a lost cause.

He can’t close his eyes for even a moment before he’s engulfed in a strong hold, a worn voice saying how much he’s loved. Ben feels it’s exactly where he should be but as soon as he reaches out towards the embrace, he shakes himself awake, terrified of its familiarity. 

Tonight, Ben grimaces as he remembers the last thing whispered to him before he tore away from the hands that gripped him so tightly. 

“My name isn’t Oliver,” Ben whispers into the dark.

~

_Marcus can hear Oliver humming in the kitchen and a bitter smile forms on his face. It shouldn’t have come down to this. He wonders if there could be another way, turning the wand over in his hand as if the solution will magically come to him. Then, he reminds himself why he’s doing this. Marcus knows what the Dark Lord is capable of and with his family so intertwined, he doesn’t want to take that chance. Not when he finally has something so good in his life._

_With a final breath of resolution, Marcus emerges from the bedroom. Once in the doorway of the kitchen, he watches as Oliver pours them cups of tea. His body aches to hold him one last time, but he decides against it. Swallowing, Marcus grips his wand and takes a step forward, only to falter when Oliver looks over his shoulder with a bright smile._

_“Big plans for the day?” Oliver jokes and it breaks Marcus’s heart because Oliver has no idea how right he is._

_Oliver turns back to the cups, mixing in just the right amount of milk, and Marcus raises his wand uttering a single word as his hand shakes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOY HOWDY ARE YOU READY
> 
> this fic has been about 6 years in the making. When I first discovered Flintwood, I really wanted a fic that combined Sean's film Cashback with Harry Potter. I had even posted the request on LiveJournal in hopes someone would pick the story up.
> 
> At the time, I was not a writer at all, nor did I have the confidence to even begin writing this. I think it's spite that's driven me to actually make it a thing and I hope you all enjoy this as much as I have writing it.
> 
> I know jackshit about Cashback besides the premise of Ben stopping time, so that's basically all you need to know for this fic lmaoooo
> 
> If you have any other questions, hmu here or on [Tumblr!](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thnxs for stopping by ahhhhh


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben starts working at the supermarket where nothing of importance ever happens

Ben finally has enough of his sleepless nights and soon takes up a job at a nearby supermarket. It’s dull work, but it keeps his mind occupied and that’s all that matters to him. At least under the bright neon lights, he’s forced to think about what’s around him, only letting his mind stray on occasion. His coworkers distract him as well, though the only one he’s on friendly terms with is Sharon. Of course, it’s probably because she keeps flirting with him and he gives vague replies that could be seen as egging her on. She’s lovely, but Ben just isn’t interested. Not when he finds himself craving the touch of an unknown man over actual human interaction. 

It’s a slow night and Ben decides to let his mind try to remember for a bit. In the fog of his memories, he’s in the sky, other people zooming past him. Though how, he’s not sure. He’s at peace in the air, like that’s where he’s truly meant to be. It isn’t until he feels a tap on his shoulder that he’s brought back to his cold reality. 

“Where can I find-” an old woman starts to ask and Ben points to where the cabbage is kept. He purses his lips at being dragged out from his mind by another person but can’t exactly get mad at a customer. He then starts to fiddle with the shelf in front of him, hoping no other interruptions, but unfortunately for him, the night has only just begun.

After the ninth person asks him where something is located, Ben feels like he’s about to explode. He just wants to be left alone with stocking the shelves and wonders where in the hell the other employees have gone off to. 

His body feels like it’s on fire as he sees flashes of white, his mind yelling at everything to just stop. Then, as quickly as it had come, the anger dissipates. Ben lets out a small breath, a little embarrassed at mentally losing his cool, and shakes away the anger. Turning from the shelf, Ben heads down other aisles to see if anything needs to be taken care of, shaking his head when he sees someone just holding their hand out in front of a can. 

He sweeps around the corner and bumps right into another body where he mumbles out a small, “Sorry,” before stopping in his tracks. 

The person doesn’t move and Ben notices they are in fact still not moving. With a tight swallow, Ben makes his way through the store and realizes everything seems to be frozen. He waves his hands in front of people’s faces but receives only dead air and he feels his breathing quicken. All he can think of his anger from before, but that explains nothing. However, nothing else begins to make sense and Ben gives in to this fantastical thought. Concentrating, he can feel his body grow warm as he wills things to start again and opens his eyes when he hears a chuckle behind him. 

“Meditating during work, Ben?” His coworker laughs.

“Sod off,” Ben mumbles, only relieved that his concentration worked upon seeing customers meandering around again. Staring at his hands, he tries to understand what just happened. In all logical manners, it shouldn’t be possible. Freezing time is meant for fairytales, not the reality he lives in. 

Ben tries to convince himself that his mind is getting to him and shoves his hands into his pockets as an unexplainable guilt creeps up his spine.

~

After the first time stop incident, Ben only attempts it once more before he’s convinced that he’s got something different happening to him. He doesn’t really choose the most opportune time to test it, but Sharon had asked a personal question that he hadn’t been listening to. The heat fills his body and he hones in on the singular emotion, so much that he feels like a vessel in his head will burst. Just like that Sharon is frozen, leaving Ben to wonder if what he has is a gift or curse. To freeze time like this could change so much, but this isn’t what he wants nor what he needs.

As he stares at his coworker paused with a smile on her face, Ben feels the memories come back into his mind. This time, it’s an oddly-shaped house in the country and a few people are on brooms beckoning to him. The red hair on top of their heads looks so familiar, but the faces are still as blank as ever. Pressing his palms against his eyes, Ben pushes the memory away and manages to put on a smile just as Sharon begins moving again. 

He’s thankful the conversation ends quickly so he can go back to being alone. While the memories fill him with a temporary warmth, he is consumed with bleakness not knowing who or what he’s remembering. At the very least, Ben is sure he’s part of something greater now. Why him, he cannot fathom and he hopes something or someone will eventually show up. Whisk him away, explain why he’s living such a tumultuous life.

He stocks the shelves to distract his mind, but it proves little help as all he can think about are the memories and his newfound ability. Ben slams the cans down as he lines them up, a small thought creeping its way into his mind. His life might not be his own. Maybe he was in an accident and they lied to him so now he believes this reality is his. Or perhaps he’s part of a strange experiment. It’s crazy, but at this point, Ben’s willing to believe anything.

He’s putting up the cans so loudly in attempt to block his screaming mind that he almost misses a small, “um” in between diving into boxes.

“Mm?” Ben glances up and sees a man standing before him. Almost immediately, his breath leaves his body. The man’s presence is a shock and Ben tries to process his initial feelings. The dark hair, rough face, make Ben’s stomach lurch, a feeling that grows exponentially when the man’s grey eyes seem to stare straight into him. 

“I’m, uh, trying to find...this.” The man seems to be blushing as he holds out a can for some kind of soup. Unsure of what to do, Ben takes the can, which seems to be some relief for the customer and actually leads him to the correct aisle rather than pointing like he usually does. 

“I think it’s right around here,” Ben mumbles to himself. Once locating the group of cans on the shelf, he picks one up and holds both out proudly to the man in front of him. “Here you go.”

“Thank you, um…” The man is searching and Ben assumes it’s for his name.

“Ben,” he states simply. 

The man’s face falls before he gives a soft smile and takes the two cans. “I think it fits.”

Ben wants to laugh, but he can see something that reminds him of sorrow etched on the man’s face. Wanting to diffuse the situation, Ben figures he should return the favor of name exchange.

“And your name?”

“Oh, uh, Marcus,” the man blurts out. 

Marcus. Ben knows he’s heard that name before. Was it a classmate? A family friend? His face scrunches up in thought as the name floats around him. 

“I better be going. Thank you for your help,” the man, Marcus, interrupts Ben’s thoughts before rushing away. 

Ben wants to yell at him to stay, but holds himself back from scaring a complete stranger. As he watches Marcus check out and leave, Ben feels a gnawing in his stomach start to grow and he buries himself in the back stockroom for the rest of the night to rid his mind of all else except mundane work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marcus ya doof
> 
> [Tomblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is on the verge of breaking

Marcus wakes up to sunlight on his face and he lets out a small groan. It possibly couldn’t be day already but he pushes himself up in his bed. He sighs as he remembers where he was just a few hours ago and gets ready to go downstairs with his new heavy thoughts.

While Oliver seemed safe, Marcus couldn’t help but notice the dark circles under his eyes. He looked thinner than usual too and the image burrows itself in Marcus’s mind. 

As he makes his way downstairs, Marcus frowns upon seeing everyone from the Order present for breakfast at the Burrow and takes his usual spot next to Mad-Eye. 

“Morning, Marcus dear,” Molly calls from the kitchen and he can’t help but smile back at her cheerfulness. 

The others give their greetings of hello as well, but there is heaviness in the air. 

“There’s been some conflict in the Ministry,” Mad-Eye starts once everyone is settled in. “They’re sending out flyers for missing witches and wizards but it’s all just a ploy to get those who are like us.” 

Marcus’s stomach drops at these words as his mind immediately goes to Oliver. It was foolish of him to visit the supermarket in the first place, but he couldn’t stay away. It had been months after all.

“We’ll need to find out who’s on that list and who we can still protect,” Mad-Eye continues on proceeding to discuss the mission. 

Marcus is only half-listening, knowing he’s jeopardized Oliver’s safety already. He doesn’t even notice that his name has been said until Fred and George yell it at him in unison.

“What? I didn’t do anything!” His eyes are wide and everyone at the table take this with an unusually calm resolve.

Mad-Eye just shakes his head. “No one says you did anything, Flint. However, you’re the most crucial in this mission. With your father’s position in the Ministry, you’re the only one who can get us the names without much trouble.”

Marcus takes a deep breath, relieved his secret hasn’t been found out, and nods. He doesn’t feel any fear at all now. Working for the Order while pretending to be a Death Eater took quick care of that. 

Mad-Eye seems satisfied with Marcus’s reply and the rest of the meeting continues on. After a light breakfast served by Molly, members begin to disperse and Marcus takes that as his cue to leave. 

“Wait a second now,” Mad-Eye mumbles as he grabs Marcus by the arm and holds him back until the room is clear. 

Marcus hates being held like a child, but steels himself, expecting some berating to be shouted at him any second. 

“Sit down,” Mad-Eye gestures and Marcus complies, though not without a wary eye. “What’s going on, Flint?”

It’s straight to the point as Marcus had secretly hoped. However, he doesn’t quite know how to proceed and struggles with a lie.

“Just family issues.”

“Nah, you’ve had family issues for years and you’ve only just started acting like this.” Mad-Eye can see clearly through the lie and Marcus blames the magic eyeball.

Shrugging, Marcus looks away. He’s not ready to admit what he’s done. After casting the spell, everyone believed Oliver to be either in hiding or dead and Marcus knows the toll that it’s taking on them. Yet, revealing his decision seems much more terrifying. His world is falling apart, bit by bit and Marcus has only himself to blame.

Seeing Mad-Eye wait, Marcus rubs his palms against his trousers and starts with an unfamiliar shaky voice. “You must promise not to tell anyone else,” he whispers.

Mad-Eye gives a single nod and Marcus lets everything pour from his mouth. 

The plan to protect Oliver by altering his memories, visiting him in the muggle world, all just to keep Oliver safe. Marcus was content with letting everyone else come up with their own conclusions, no matter how much their pained faces were beginning to scar his mind. In the entirety of his confession, there is no interruptions and Marcus feels like he’s going to faint by the time he’s finished. 

The silence is awful. He wants to hear insults, swearing, anything to stop the sound of his heart beating in his ears.

“Do you...do you think I made the right decision?” Marcus asks. He feels so pathetic, being worn down to this weakened state, but he can’t think of anything else to say.

“Well,” Mad-Eye starts as he gets up from the table. “I think that’s a question only Wood can answer.”

Marcus can only stare at Mad-Eye walk away, feeling that conversation didn’t help at all and buries his face in his hands. All he wants to do is scream, but he wouldn’t dare let the sound leave his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter. they should be getting longer after this one
> 
> [Tingle](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's curiosity grows

Ben wants to see him again. 

He’s never before had such an impact with a stranger, but Marcus lingers in his mind. Even more than that, he wants to feel the broad shoulders under his hands while those grey eyes stare him down into practically nothing. It’s such a strong pull that Ben wonders if maybe he and Marcus once knew each other in a past life.

Once at the supermarket, Ben jumps at every sound in hopes that it’s Marcus, only to end up drudging through night after night. 

When a week has passed, Ben’s given up on ever seeing Marcus again. It was probably a fluke that they met in the first place and he scolds himself for thinking beyond that. He checks the aisles in a mundane manner, glancing down the last one before double-taking. He blinks, hoping his mind isn’t playing a trick as he stares at the figure down at the end. 

It couldn’t possibly be him, but then again Ben can tell those dark features from anywhere. He almost jogs over to Marcus, then deciding on a slower approach as he holds back a grin. Marcus hasn’t seemed to notice yet and Ben edges into his line of vision.

“Back so soon?”

Marcus jumps, his body stiffening before he lets out a small breath. “God, how are you so good at that?”

Ben shakes his head in confusion. “Good at what? Sneaking up on you for the first time?”

“Erm, yeah. That,” Marcus responds while taking sudden interest in the box of rice in front of him.

This is all amusing to Ben and he bites his lip to avoid grinning like an idiot. “What can I say? Raw natural talent.”

Marcus lets out a loud laugh before covering his mouth to hide the ones that follow. “That’s a new one,” he says once all his laughing is finished and mumbles something that Ben barely catches, but he hears something about his “ego”.

Ben raises his eyebrow and crosses his arms. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Uh,” Marcus’s face starts to turn red. “Nothing. Nothing at all. Thanks for the chat.” and with that, he grabs the box of rice, practically sprinting away before Ben can do anything. 

Ben can’t deny that all of Marcus’ actions are suspicious, gnawing at the back of his mind. He wonders Marcus knows him, if maybe he’s part of an elaborate plan and soon he'll be swept away from his repetition. It’s something to ask for next time, but for now Ben passes the night off as odd actions from an odd man and nothing more.

~

“You know, we really have to stop meeting like this, “ Ben grins as Marcus’ face turns scarlet. 

True to whatever unspoken promise they had, Marcus is back at the supermarket, taken to the frozen aisles this time. Ben had to stop himself from sprinting over to the man, surprised he managed to sneak up on him again.

“What can I say?” Marcus finally responds. “I get to satisfy my cravings...in more ways than one.”

Ben feels his knees weaken at Marcus’ wink, cursing that Marcus is able to flirt back so easily. He casually leans against one of the frozen doors, ignoring the iciness seeping through his uniform.

“What are you doing around three this morning?” Ben attempts to ask, though he can feel his voice shaking just a bit.

He’s never been this upfront with another person like this before, but with Marcus, it feels so right. 

“Uh...sorry. I won’t be in town,” Marcus hastily replies. Ben senses a hint of regret in Marcus’ voice and prods on.

“Not in town?” Ben chuckles a little. Three o’clock is only an hour away and yet Marcus plans on going somewhere out of the city. It seems ridiculous to be traveling at such a time. 

“Yeah. Friend. Meeting.”

If he couldn’t tell before, it’s obvious to Ben now that Marcus is lying. It stings a little that Marcus doesn’t just say what he means, but Ben knows he’s been guilty of such actions too. 

“All right,” Ben sighs and pushes himself off the door. “Well, if you want to spend time together, just let me know. I’m always here.”

He makes eye contact with Marcus and almost convinces himself that Marcus looks a bit misty-eyed. He blames it on the early morning hour, giving Marcus a small wave before heading to another part of the store.

“Wait,” Marcus calls out.

Ben turns back a little too quickly for his liking, his hopes rising tenfold.

“I like you, Ben. I really do. I just...I think I’m still trying to get over someone else. When it’s the right time, I’ll come find you, I promise.”

With that, it’s Marcus’ turn to leave before Ben can say anything. The last words echo in Ben’s mind as he’s hit with another cursed memory. A sparsely decorated kitchen flashes in front of his eyes and he’s staring down at two teacups, one with a splash of milk. Strong hands fall upon his shoulders, Marcus’ voice whispering, 

_“I’ll come find you, I promise.”_

Ben tries to focus his sight, but his body shakes and he sees the ground rushing at him before he’s plunged into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anywhooooo
> 
> [Tumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's world comes crashing down

After the strange incident involving Marcus, Ben decides it’s time to try a new approach. The other man always manages to run away before Ben can get through his initial confusion. Not to mention this last time which resulted in Ben fainting. 

He awoke to his co-workers worrying over him but couldn’t find it in himself to explain what happened. After a injury report was filed, Ben managed to get the others to brush it off while he lingered in the cold memory. If he wasn’t sure before, now he’s confident that Marcus knows something about him, that maybe Marcus is someone he’s forgotten.

Now more than ever, Ben is determined to keep Marcus near him and he has a plan. Why he’s never thought to use his new time-stopping power, Ben doesn’t know but then, he’s had plenty of other things on his mind. 

All week, Ben practices with stopping time and manages to go from using all of his body to concentrate to just the mere snap of his fingers. He finds it amusing how he can control his world like this and only hopes he’s not messing with other frameworks of time. The days roll by as Ben anxiously waits Marcus’ arrival, jumping each time he hears the entrance chime. His time is spent looking for this man than doing actual work but no one seems to notice, or care for that matter. 

For just a moment, Ben manages to focus on the task at hand and organizes a few shelves here and there. He curses how lazy some people are, but remembers he’s done his fair share of not putting things back in their proper place. So, he really shouldn’t complain. 

A thud catches his attention and Ben turns his head, only to see Marcus concentrating on a bag of dried fruit in front of him. All Ben can think is that this is his chance and he ever so slowly rises from his crouched stance 

Holding his breath, Ben walks down the aisle to Marcus all his mind is swarming with incoherent thoughts. To his luck, Marcus looks up just as he makes it over to him and Ben gives the other man a warm smile. 

“You came back.”

Marcus toys around with a bag, but returns the smile. “Well, it is my favorite store after all.”

“Ha ha,” Ben replies while rolling his eyes. “But really, why are you back? Are you following through with your promise?”

Marcus stills at this, his lips pursing together. “I-well-I’m not sure.”

“Not...sure,” Ben repeats back, his impatience growing. “Then why even bother showing your face here again? To mock me?”

A heavy sigh comes from Marcus and he shakes his head, turning to look at the other side of the aisle.

Ben grits his teeth at the difficulty that Marcus is and summons up the courage to confront the man. He reaches out to grab Marcus’ arm but the man jumps back with a look that could only be described as fear. The two stare at each other until Marcus’ face morphs into a sullen frown and he spins on his heel, walking away.

Ben wants to laugh at this childish action, that Marcus thinks he can get away, but instead snaps his fingers and waits. However, instead of stopping instantly like those around him, Marcus keeps charging forward, unaware of the frozen customers until he spots a woman in mid-step. 

Ben’s mind races with even more questions and all he can do is let his eyes widen as he watches Marcus stop in his tracks.

“What did you do?” Marcus says in a growl that almost scares Ben.

“What...what did I do?” Ben finds his voice. “What do you mean? Why is it not affecting you?”

Marcus whips around and Ben is sure he sees fire in his eyes before he inhales deeply. 

“How long have you been able to do this?” Marcus asks. It’s meant to sound kind, but to Ben, there’s nothing but suspicion and deceit in Marcus’ voice. 

“No, that’s not how this is supposed to go. You’re supposed to answer my questions.” No longer scared of Marcus, Ben stares evenly at him, daring Marcus to step out of line.

For a moment, Ben can see Marcus’s face soften. He gives him a look that seems to hold all the struggles of the world until Marcus shakes his head and goes back to his cold exterior. Without a word, he turns away again, making his way through the frozen store. 

Panic rises in Ben and he races forward to catch Marcus before he leaves.

“You know something about my past. You have to tell me. Please!” Ben is close to begging now as he grabs a hold of Marcus’s jacket and refuses to let go. “I hate wandering around in this fog, seeing people who know me, but I can’t even remember their faces. A world that I’m from but one that can’t possibly exist...it–none of this makes sense, but I have to know.”

Both men are stopped just before the exit and Ben hates how the sign seems to glare at him.

He turns back to Marcus only to see him staring at the ground as if nothing exists around him. Ben wants to scream but he squares himself up, stepping in front of Marcus. “And you. You’re always there too. Holding me, calling me Oliver. Why?”

Marcus pales and Ben knows he’s found something crucial. “What was I to you?” he asks softly. 

“Please don’t ask this of me,” Marcus finally speaks, his voice shallow and broken. “I can’t–if I tell you, you’re not safe.”

“Safe from what?”

Before Marcus can answer, glass explodes around them and Ben immediately shields his face as he feels heat building up around his body. 

“Run! Now!” Marcus yells and grabs hold of Ben, dragging him to the back of the store. Looking over his shoulder as Marcus pulls him along, Ben can make out four figures charging after them. Red sparks shoot out and barely pass by Ben’s head, causing more explosions while Marcus pulls him in a new directions. 

Somehow, Marcus manages to find the back of the store, throwing them both into the stockroom. The sudden silence is a shock to Ben’s ears, but it doesn’t last long before more bursts of flame happen right outside the door. 

Marcus weaves through the stacked boxes, not once letting go of Ben’s hand before he sees the small exit in the corner. Marcus halts, causing Ben to crash into him before whipping around.

“Please say you trust me.” He looks absolutely terrified as he grips onto Ben’s arms and Ben struggles to stutter out a reply.

“I don’t–I can’t–” 

Another explosion happens, now mere feet away from them and Ben stares at Marcus’s face. In a moment of sheer panic, Ben decides to throw away everything he’s ever known.

“Yes. I trust you.”

Then, Ben feels his body being compressed and the world becomes a blur. He doesn’t scream out, already too much in shock by the chase. His head starts to hurt, but before he can say anything he lands on his feet with Marcus still holding onto him. 

Ben breathes in deeply and starts to open his mouth to question Marcus until he sees what’s in front of him. It’s the crooked house from his dreams and he starts to move towards it, but Marcus’s grip is tight. 

“I know this place,” Ben murmurs, glancing at Marcus for validation.

The other man nods, finally letting go of Ben’s arms, but still opting to hold on to one of his hands. “I’m sorry you’re going to be thrust into all of this, but I–I was just trying to protect you.”

Ben’s eyebrows wrinkle in confusion but still lets Marcus lead him to the house, hand in hand. Ben notes how warm the hand is and surprises himself in the fact that he only squeezes it in return.

Marcus looks back at this and Ben is sure that Marcus is about to cry. However, Marcus only inhales sharply, continuing their walk to the front of the house.

When Marcus opens the door, Ben is greeted by the sight of several strangers. There is an awkward silence and he shifts uncomfortably under everyone’s stares. 

“Oliver?” an older woman with red hair is standing in the doorway of a kitchen. She wrings the towel in her hands as others in the room stand in silence.

Ben feels the frustration bubble up again as he remembers his dreams. Everyone keeps calling him Oliver, but he’s only known Ben.

“It is him!” 

A pair of twins rush at him and before Ben can say anything he’s in a tight hug, though it feels more like a stranglehold to him at this point. 

“Where’ve you been, mate?”

“Everyone thinks you’ve been in hiding or even dead. You could’ve reached out to us, you know.”

Ben wants to start questioning what the hell is going on, but he can’t find his voice. A feeling of love that he’s never felt before takes over and he wants to tear it out. He looks to Marcus for help in the form of a glare, hoping Marcus sees it as such. 

“I…” Marcus finally speaks up, glancing over to a man Ben hadn’t noticed. He sees that the man has a strange eye that seems to move on its own and Ben nearly lets out a noise of surprise before composing himself.

“I have some explaining to do,” Marcus begins, giving Ben’s hand a small squeeze, then letting it go.

“And I want no interruptions out of all of you,” the man with the magical eye cuts in. Ben assumes he’s the leader when everyone complies, taking seats at the table.

With all eyes on them, Ben shifts on his feet and edges behind Marcus as he runs his hands down his face. 

“I altered Oliver’s memories. I did it to protect him from everything that’s been happening, I thought it the best way, though in the end, the snatchers seemed to find him anyways. The name he knows is Ben. He’s been living in the muggle world for these past few months, but I think he does remember some things.”

Marcus looks at Ben as the twins shoot up from the table, his eyes begging for something Ben thinks he cannot give. 

“You did what now?” one of the twins balks while the other holds him back.

At this, the whole room seems to erupt and Ben takes a step back, briefly glancing at the door. If he just ran now, he could at least find some other way to get home. Get away from all these lies. 

If everything is as Marcus says, Ben can’t help but think how dare this man take control of his life. 

When Marcus turns to face him completely, Ben can only shoot daggers at him with his eyes and doesn’t feel the least bit sorry when he sees Marcus’ face fall.

“All right, that’s enough!” The man with the magic eye booms. The room stills and even Ben is too afraid to lift a finger. “What’s done is done and we can’t stay in the past. All we can do now is keep Oliver safe and hope by some miracle he gets his memories back.”

“He knows this house, he remembers the feeling of all of us and I think with time, he’ll remember everything again.” Marcus’ voice is small, something that seems to shock everyone in the room, but that doesn’t get rid of the anger on most of their faces. 

“Mad-Eye,” someone starts, but the man gives one sharp shake of his head. “We’ll discuss this as a group later. For now, you better explain things to him, Flint.” 

Marcus nods and motions for Ben to follow him upstairs, his movements stiff. He waits patiently as Ben remains in his spot in defiance before giving in, his need for answers overpowering all else. He wants to be as far away from Marcus, but Ben thinks it’s probably best to go with the one person he knows rather than stay in a room of strangers. He trails after Marcus, hating how nothing but following Marcus seems like the best option.

No words are exchanged as they weave through the house, not that Ben minds. He isn’t in the mood to hear what Marcus has to say and being in a stranger’s place does not make the situation any better. Eventually, Marcus stops in front of a door in a hallway littered with them. He opens it, waving Ben inside first before following behind. 

The room is sparsely decorated with a desk on one wall while a bed and side table are up against another. There’s no lack of windows however, which Ben finds oddly endearing and lets his eyes wander over to the bed. Neatly made and unwrinkled, Ben wonders if it’s been set up solely for him, finding confirmation in Marcus’s gesturing hand to sit. 

When Marcus closes the door, he stays in front of it with his back turned, as if he’ll never face Ben. 

“Where do you want me to start?” Marcus asks. It’s timid, almost as if the man is afraid of his own voice. 

“From the beginning. Everything you know about me.”

Marcus inhales deeply, turning as Ben takes a seat on the bed. “Your name is Oliver Wood. You were born and raised in this world. A world of magic. Everything you thought impossible, it’s real. Why do you think you can stop time like you can?”

Ben wants to answer, but takes to staring at his hands. He figures there’s a time and place for everything now that he’s stuck here

“You attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and then went on to play Quidditch for Puddlemere until things got bad.”

None of Marcus’s words make sense and Ben glances at him to see if this is all just a bad joke. Quidditch, Hogwarts, it all sounds like made up stories. However, Marcus looks completely serious, even somewhat sad as he recounts this Oliver’s life and Ben does his best to not run out of the room. 

After a brief interlude where Marcus has strangely gone into explaining what Quidditch is, Ben remembers Marcus’s words about protecting him. Ben can tell they were something more than friends, but he wants to hear it from Marcus’ own mouth. 

“And us?” Ben interrupts Marcus, who jumps a bit at this.

There is a long, drawn-out silence as their eyes lock and Marcus pulls away first.

“We were lovers.” It’s so simply put that Ben thinks it insincere until he sees how much Marcus’s face has darkened. 

“The world’s at war. They’re killing anyone who goes against the Dark Lord. I sent you to the muggle world to keep you safe.”

“Apparently without my consent,” Ben finally snaps. “Why would you just make a decision like that if we were so-called lovers? Did you really think throwing me into this kind of mess would solve everything? Now, I have to deal with two different worlds in this already messed-up brain of mine.”

Marcus winces at this and Ben lets out a breath.

“I’m sorry. I’m just confused, angry...I don’t even know anymore.” He stares around the bare room, finding it strange that it feels more like home than his apartment. “I don’t know if I should hate you or be grateful. I always wanted something different for my life but I never expected this.”

Ben hates how Marcus doesn’t have anything to say in response. The man has taken to looking at the ground and Ben finds a need to pull his face up. However, he remains on the bed, scared that getting close to Marcus will change his tired mind.

“Is there anything else you wish to know?” Marcus finally speaks up, only giving a side glance to Ben.

Ben shakes his head, wanting nothing more than to collapse on the bed and sleep. “I just want to be left alone.”

Marcus nods a little too quickly, but he doesn’t push, which Ben is grateful for. He watches Marcus collect himself as the man walks over to the small desk and opens the drawer on top. He brings out a long piece of carved wood, setting it on top of the desk. 

“Your wand,” he states before exiting the room, the door closing with a soft click behind him. 

As soon as Marcus’ footsteps fade away, Ben walks over to the desk and picks up the wand. In his grip, the wand seems to move and breathe with him, his skin itching for a shock. With a shaky breath, he shoves it back in the drawer, hoping to forget about it entirely. 

It’s as if he’s been made a prisoner rather than a welcomed guest in this room, forced to cope with a fragile reality. Ben glances around the room again but does nothing to make any sort of escape. If anything, he’s tired and the last thing he remembers is staring at the lamp on the bedside table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens
> 
> [Tumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another question

Ben hopes it’s all just been a bad dream when the sun wakes him up. Wincing, he forces his eyes open to see the light pouring in, dust floating in the rays. This is not his room and then he remembers that this is not his life. 

Shooting up from the bed, he recollects his thoughts and messes with his hair. How ironic that his first night of uninterrupted sleep just so happened in his kidnapper’s house. Or whoever’s it is. Ben doesn’t really care at this point, he just wants more answers. 

He can hear clattering downstairs, the smell of food slowly reaching him. His stomach groans in response and Ben figures he better be full of food before he tries to make his way home. 

He pads down the hallway, wishing every board didn’t creak when he stepped on it, but finally makes it to the stairs, which aren’t in much better condition. After getting used to their wobbly-ness, Oliver lands a little unceremoniously on the ground floor only to run into the red-haired woman from last night.

“Morning, Oliver!” The woman greets. Ben smiles weakly and she becomes flustered.

“Oh, I apologize. It’s just that I’m so used to you being Oliver, but Marcus said you prefer Ben, is that correct?”

Ben gives a single nod as a part of him wants to take it back. The way she says Oliver sounds like a perfect fit, but Ben still wants to deny everything. To have friends and family that care about him in such a way is unreal, having lived in constant loneliness for the past months. 

“Please! Sit down,” the woman ushers him to the table and Ben can only comply at this point. “I’m Molly Weasley, dear, but you can call me whatever you like. Molly, Mrs. Weasley, it’s up to you!”

Ben’s quite sure he’s never met anyone with such cheer in his life and doesn’t know how to approach it, but before he can say thank you, Molly is already back in the kitchen, taking care of several cooking pots and pans.

Ben watches her with new interest as she does some tasks by hand and others with a wand. He feels like a child at a magician’s show and he wants to know how it’s done. Once food starts arriving at the table, Ben gets a little more used to things floating around him, a question starts to eat at his mind.

“Do you know anything about my family?” Ben starts quietly in an attempt not to startle Molly.

Even though she’s busy in the kitchen, Ben watches Molly’s face drop before she puts on a small smile. “I believe your parents are safe. Just in hiding...like so many of us.”

Ben nods, his stomach turning at the thought of his family. A family he can’t even remember. He wants to cry at who else he’s forgotten but instead starts nibbling on a piece of toast if only to calm his stomach.

So lost in his thoughts, Ben hardly notices Molly sit down next to him and jumps a bit when she puts a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes and puts her hands in her lap. “I know this must be so hard for you. What Marcus was thinking, I can’t even imagine...but if there’s anything you wish to know, I’ll be happy to tell you.”

Ben nods at this and feels himself loving this woman already. “Thank you. It’s just...a lot to process right now. Magic and all that.”

“I suppose any muggle would feel how you do. The wizarding world has always tried to keep itself so separate from other communities.”

Again, Ben feels a bit of uncertainty rise within himself. All this talk, words he doesn’t quite comprehend, it’s frustrates him, but he tries not to show it. 

“Muggle, non-magic folk,” Molly interrupts his thoughts. “I must remind myself you don’t remember anything.”

“I remember you and your family,” Ben immediately replies and then stares at the table in shock. He doesn’t remember them. He just remembers red hair, the house, the love of a mother. Piece by piece, a fog in his mind starts to clear a bit and Ben has to lean back in his chair. 

“I–I don’t know why I said that,” he counters and looks to Molly, who’s smiling at him through watery eyes. 

“Oh, Ben. You’ll remember everything time, I just know it,” she whispers before giving him a hug.

Ben isn’t quite sure if he should return the hug but by the time he decides to, Molly has already pulled away and she’s wiping at her tears. “Oh, silly me. I can’t let the rest of the food burn!” 

She rushes back into the kitchen and Ben wishes he didn’t have to move on from this moment.

~

It takes several days, but Ben finally accepts his fate and takes the time to learn everyone’s names. It’s an arduous process, but he figures he might as well do what he has to as long as he’s stuck here. The twins are the easiest to remember and Ben shocks them by being able to tell them apart for most of the time.

(“Only Lee can do that!” Fred had exclaimed the first time with a grin until George jabbed him in the side.

“Lee could do it when he first met us, but Oliver was our captain, Fred. He eventually got around to it.”)

So many people come and go, Ben wonders how he was able to keep everyone straight in his mind when he was Oliver. However, with each handshake, Ben is hit with a wave of familiarity and he stares at the person as if he does remember. He can never quite place where he’s seen them before though and they part on awkward terms.

The one he wishes he could truly forget is Marcus. The mere thought of the man drags Ben through turmoil, twisting his thoughts in uncomfortable ways. Whenever Marcus enters the same room as him, Ben somehow finds a way to leave as quickly as possible. He knows it’s a childish action, but he’s still angry at Marcus for what he’s done. 

He’s thankful those called Fred, George, and Tonks all take it upon themselves to stop Marcus from chasing him, though he can’t help feeling guilty when he sees Marcus frown. 

At night things become even worse. Ben thought the supermarket was bad and now he’d do anything to be back there. Better to have loneliness amongst strangers than wanting Marcus besides him. It doesn’t help that their rooms are right next to each other and he can hear the man move around. Ben imagines what Marcus must be doing, going between the desk and the bed, wondering if maybe he has troubles sleeping as well. When the worry spreads in Ben’s mind, he curses it. He should be angry at Marcus but instead he wants to know more about him and their history together. 

Even more so, he wants to feel Marcus’ hands in his own, their lips touching and the warmth shared between them. He can remember how it felt in the dream, but to have it so close, to know that all he would have to do is just ask, is agony. He doesn’t want Marcus, yet he has this ache that won’t go away. 

He curls into himself when he hears another creak from Marcus’ room and screws his eyes shut, trying to think of anything that will lull him to sleep. It’s not until the first crack of dawn appears that Ben finally passes out with only Marcus on his mind.

~

The days drag by and before Ben knows it, he’s been at the Burrow for nearly a month. He still grimaces at his fate, but the company has been kind and warm. He feels a bit of guilt for remaining so stand-offish no matter how much everyone expresses their understanding. 

Despite the time, Ben still knows absolutely nothing about this world and still struggles with the magic that surrounds him every day. He’s been avoidant of it, particularly since it makes him think too much about Marcus. Marcus, who cast a memory spell. Marcus, who made his life what it is now.

Ben frowns as he stares out the window into the fields beyond before shaking himself and going back to washing the dishes. Tired of doing nothing, Ben had practically begged for Molly to give him some chore and she finally relented with letting Ben do some “muggle washing” as she had put it.

The front door opening catches Ben’s attention and he sees Arthur enter with an assortment of items.

“All for the Order!” Arthur says in an upbeat voice, but Ben can sense a hint of strain. He smiles politely at Arthur and goes back to soaking the dishes as Arthur enters the kitchen.

“Ben,” Arthur starts, his voice low. “I’ve got something for you as well.”

Ben doesn’t like the sound of Arthur’s voice and slowly dries off his hands as Arthur pulls a letter out of his pocket.

“We’ve managed to get in contact with some of those in hiding. It’s addressed to Oliver but I figured you’d want it anyways.”

Ben stares at the letter Arthur is holding out to him and takes it, his actions hesitant and slow. Why anyone would be sending his other self anything is beyond him but he breaks the seal anyways.

The handwriting is familiar and as he scans over the letter he finds that it is from Oliver’s parents. Despite having nothing to go on with these strangers, he’s nearly moved to tears at the end of the letter and rushes from the room to avoid any more talk, only mumbling a small, “Thank you,” as he goes. Questions of how he’s doing and the statement that they’ll be reunited soon tug at Ben’s heart. He can’t remember any sort of parental figures in his life as Ben or Oliver. It’s an awful, empty feeling that’s starting to swallow him whole.

Once in the safety of his room, Ben rereads it one more time before pondering where to place it. He can’t reply just yet, he wouldn’t even know where to start. Reminded of the desk, Ben opens the top drawer and stills when he sees the wand in it. His wand. He hasn’t touched it since the first night at the Burrow and he’s not sure he wants to again. Placing the letter next to the wand, Ben then slowly closes the drawer and goes to his bed in hopes to find something else to distract him. However, the thought of the wand continues to gnaw at Ben’s mind as a tingling starts in his fingers.

It’s too much. Ben pushes himself up from his bed and takes out the wand from the desk. If he really can cast his magic, then he should be able to right now. He hesitates when he has the wand out in front of him, feeling the way it seems to mold into his hand, but shakes the feeling away.

Ben waves his wand in an over gestured manner, frowning when nothing happens.

A laugh by the door catches his attention and he sees Tonks push open his door with a finger. He had forgotten about her staying at the Burrow for the day and wondered when his door had opened. Probably forgotten in the haste to make it to his room. 

“You can’t just wave your wand like that. There’s techniques, incantations. You’re a fairly strong wizard you know.”

Ben doesn’t know. Another something Marcus has failed to tell him, but he waits for Tonks to continue, curious and a little embarrassed that he’s been caught in the act. 

“Watch,” Tonks brings out a wand of her own and swishes it. “Mobiliarbus.”

The quill on Oliver’s desk slides to the edge and she looks at Ben with a satisfactory nod. He figures it’s simple enough, trying his best to mimic her movements.

Attempt after attempt, Ben tries the spell but nothing seems to work. He manages to make the quill shake, but it’s nothing compared to the wisp that came out of Tonks’ wand. The frustration builds up quickly and Tonks seems to notice this.

“You’re holding onto your anger,” she states simply. Ben tries to hide his scowl, though can’t bring it in himself to deny her words. 

“I know what Marcus did to you was awful. I’m not saying you need to forgive him, but you do need to focus on what lies ahead. What you will do about yourself...if you’ll take this life.”

Ben breathes in deeply, the weight on his shoulders feeling even heavier than before. He knows Tonks speaks the truth, but he still cannot accept what’s happened to him. To be thrust into this world and to just take it as is, it’s beyond ridiculous to him. 

“Take some time. It will come,” Tonks mutters, placing a warm hand on Ben’s shoulder before she exits the room.

“Of course,” Ben sighs once he’s sure Tonks is gone. 

Of course it will come. Just like everything else. It’s all just so simple, isn’t it? Ben swallows down the bitterness lingering on his tongue and shoves the wand back in the drawer. Flopping back on his bed, Ben glares at the ceiling, wishing nothing more than to be in his old flat. Sure, everyone’s done their best to make the Burrow feel like home, but it’s complicated.

Ben doesn’t know how long he’s been consumed by his thoughts when he hears a knock on the door. Inhaling his irritation at being interrupted yet again, Ben tries to ask, “Who is it?” in the best polite voice he can muster. 

“Marcus,” comes the muffled reply.

Ben narrows his eyes and thinks to lock the door, yet finds himself telling Marcus to come in before he can stop the words from leaving his mouth.

“Um, hi,” Marcus greets tight-lipped as he enters the room, the door closing with a soft thump behind him. 

Ben only nods his hello and gets up off the bed, waiting for Marcus to talk. 

“I just came to check up on you. We haven’t really talked since you’ve gotten here.” 

Pursing his lips, Ben holds back on his sarcasm, simply looking at Marcus to get a better feel for the man. Marcus only looks back for a second before his eyes start darting around the room and his breathing becomes more haggard. 

“It hasn’t been easy, you know,” Ben sighs, taking some pity on Marcus. “I know no one is expecting it, but I feel like I should remember. Should be able to do everything they tell me to. Instead, I can’t. Can’t even come close to being whoever this Oliver was. Why did you take my memories, Marcus?”

Heated anger spreads through Ben’s body. He thinks about what his life must’ve been like as Oliver. Now, it’s as if he’s been made into an occupied shell, a remnant of what once was. Marcus remains silent and Ben isn’t surprised. He doesn’t expect Marcus to have all the answers, maybe not even admit that what he did was a mistake. Marcus doesn’t seem like one to admit the frailty of his actions, Ben can tell that much. 

“I don’t know, Oliv–Ben. I’m sorry,” Marcus shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. 

“I really don’t know anymore. When I cast the spell, I thought it would keep you out of harm’s way, but I couldn’t stay far from you. I’m probably to blame for why they found you. I just didn’t want to lose the one person most important to me. I’d rather you not know who I am and alive, than…”

Marcus stops, a shuddered breath leaving his body. 

“I know my answer must sound ridiculous, I’m doubting myself every day now. But, I’m truly sorry and I’m going to do whatever I can to make this right.”

Ben is not entirely satisfied by this but he doesn’t press on, slightly more sympathetic to Marcus than before. His hand reflexively reaches out to Marcus and he snaps it down to his side when Marcus eyes him. 

“If you say so.”

The two men shift as the air in the room becomes thicker. Ben wishes Marcus would just leave, but screaming at him to do so doesn’t seem like the best idea at the moment. To Ben’s relief, Marcus seems to note his impatience and sets a hand on the doorknob. 

“I’ll be going then,” Marcus mutters. 

It’s almost pitiful the way Marcus is acting and Ben fights with his mind over whether Marcus deserves his forgiveness. Instead, Ben decides to break the ice with something that has bothered him for a while.

“I do have one last question,” Ben starts. “Why do I still have some memories? I mean, they don’t make sense, but they’re there. From what it seems, I shouldn’t know anything about this world.”

Marcus shrugs, not looking back at him. “I just cast the memory charm. I can’t really say how it worked on you.”

Ben had expected as much out of Marcus and blurts out, “Well, you always were bad at Charms, weren’t you?” 

Both men hold their breath and Ben clenches his fists. He can see a classroom where he’s seated next to a boy with red hair. The two of them are trying to hide their laughs as they watch a boy with dark hair waving his wand around. 

“Charms,” Ben breathes out. “You were-”

“Our first class together,” Marcus cuts in. There is a hint of a smile on his face and Ben wants to return it. 

“Always did admire you,” Marcus continues, his eyes distant as he stares out the window. “I guess it was the envy that made the dislike stronger than anything.”

“What, you hated me then?” Ben jokes, but when Marcus turns to him, he swallows. The gaze from Marcus is one of hurt and Ben looks away.

“Yeah. We both hated each other. Took six years of punching and kicking before we came to our senses.”

“That doesn’t sound healthy,” Ben mumbles just under Marcus’ heavy sigh. 

Marcus raises his eyebrow, having just caught the words and lets out a small laugh. “No, it wasn’t. But we worked through it. Became better than we were.”

Ben swallows at this, finding it much too personal and can’t help asking, “Better than we are?”

When Marcus’ eyes glaze over, Ben curses his initial reaction and his heart drops. He wants to pull Marcus close, apologize, but he holds his tongue. A battle rages on in his mind and blurts out whatever words he can form.

“I can’t forgive you. Not yet. I only barely understand your intentions and it doesn’t change the fact that you did this to me. Give me time, help me get to know you, and maybe then, I’ll let you in as Oliver did.”

A warmth spreads through Ben’s body as he speaks these words, feeling stronger by the minute. Something new has sparked in him and he doesn’t want to let it go, not after being lost for so long. He waits for Marcus’ response as the man looks like he is about to burst into tears. 

“Thank you,” is all Marcus manages to get out before he abruptly leaves the room.

Ben stares at the now closed door and for the first time, he doesn’t feel afraid to fall asleep in this room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell where i started getting emotional while writing
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a few injuries to bring people together

Marcus is very rarely around the house. 

Ben hadn’t noticed at first because of his active avoidance, but now, he realizes he only sees Marcus every few days at most. Finally, he strikes up the courage to ask someone where Marcus has gone off to and they try to explain it as best they can. He finds out Marcus is a double agent, working for the Dark Lord as well as the Order. Ben doesn’t understand how anyone could trust him like that and says as much.

“You told us we should,” is all Kingsley Shacklebolt responds with and raises his eyebrows at Ben. 

By the time Kingley is done explaining everything, Ben is overwhelmed and wonders how Oliver got wound up in all of this in the first place. At any rate, he thinks he understands why Marcus is gone and doesn’t question it again. After all, he’d hate to admit that he found Marcus’ actions brave and admirable. 

Ben worries though. Worries about everyone’s safety, if there will be nights when Marcus may not come back or if any of the Order might not for that matter. He listens for the telltale cracks and pops in the late night, rushing to the door as people bustle in. More often than not, it’s just news about the wizarding world, the impending war, a boy named Harry, but injuries are not an uncommon occurrence either. Ben doesn’t know how Molly works her magic so well, but he’s thankful that she hasn’t had to deal with anything too serious.

This particular night is foreboding as Ben managed to overhear the meeting from earlier that a life-or-death mission was to happen. Molly picked up immediately that Ben knew once everyone had left, doing her best to reassure him. The pit was already growing in his stomach and he had waited in his room in order not to stress out Molly anymore. 

A harsh crack rips through the night and Ben doesn’t even hesitate, sprinting down to the first floor. He stops himself on the last steps, seeing Molly already waiting in the living room.

“Are they back?” Ben asks, despite already knowing the answer. He grips onto the railing, the worst already running through his mind. It had been a big night for Marcus, at least that’s what others had said. All Ben hopes is that Marcus is alive.

When the door flies open, Ben’s stomach drops at the sight. Marcus’s face is covered with blood and he can barely support himself as he’s carried over to the couch by members of the Order followed by Arthur. 

“Marcus,” Ben breathes out and rushes over to where the man has been laid. “What happened?”

“Ambush,” Arthur shakes his head. “Marcus tried to warn us but it all happened too quickly.”

Swallowing, Ben crouches down and finds himself running his hand through Marcus’s hair. The man almost looks peaceful if it wasn’t for the blood. 

“He’s unconscious. As for his injuries...” 

Arthur pauses as Ben stares at him with widening eyes. 

“No, no, they’ll heal. Our magic can handle that. I just can’t say how long the recovery will take,” Arthur quickly corrects himself. 

Both Ben and Arthur let out a sigh of relief just as Molly comes bursting into the room again.

“Out of the way,” Molly pushes through before anything else can be said. She tends to Marcus’ wounds, having to shoo Ben out of the way every so often because of him trying to hold onto Marcus’ hand. 

Ben is wrought with emotion, despite the small part of hostility he still holds towards Marcus. It’s as if another part of him has taken over and all he wants is Marcus to be okay. 

The wounds are wrapped up quickly and Ben is moved out of the way again as Marcus is brought up to his room. Ben trails behind, trying to keep an eye on Marcus through the few blocking bodies in his way.

When Marcus is laid down on his bed, Ben pulls over a chair and sits by Marcus’ side. A few people filter in and out of the room to check on Marcus, but once he’s alone, it’s only then that Ben cups Marcus’ face in one of his hands. Looking down at the man, Ben can’t help the feeling of wanting to hold him close. Instead, he lets his hand trail from Marcus’ face down to his chest where he can feel his heartbeat. 

Ben swallows down the lump forming in his throat and simply stares at Marcus. This is where he’s meant to be, he thinks. 

~

Molly had said Marcus’s recovery would take a few days, but Ben couldn’t help checking on the man every moment he had. He’s not sure what he’s expecting as the fourth day rolls by, lingering at Marcus’s bedside yet again. Ben’s only thankful that everyone in the house is at the very least humoring him.

As he sits in his chair, Ben concentrates on Marcus’ uncharacteristic quiet. Asleep, there is a softness to the man that Ben simply hadn’t noticed before. He wonders if this is the same face Oliver gazed upon in early mornings and his body becomes numb. He wants this. He wants Marcus.

Ben lets his eyes trail down from Marcus’ face to the rest of his body, stopping at the hands, laid perfectly next to his side. There is a comfort Ben finds in them and his fingers twitch in hesitation. Lifting his hand, Ben reaches for Marcus’s own and then stops himself. He feels the turmoil in his mind, the one that feels he should still hate Marcus and the other that wants nothing more to embrace him fully. 

Ben curses and takes to leaning back in the chair next to Marcus’ bed in attempt to straighten out his thoughts. He needs to make a decision, he can’t keep changing his mind every time something emotional happens. 

He’s scared though. If Marcus is to be his, he wants to be accepted as Ben, not as who he used to be. Oliver might never come back and Ben fears he will be tossed aside when everyone realizes this. He runs a hand through his hair and exhales heavily. Then again, they would’ve gotten rid of him already if they truly did not care.

Movement catches his eye and Ben scoots back, eyeing Marcus as the man starts to move, his eyes slowly opening. Ben waits as Marcus collects himself and holds his breath when Marcus turns his head in his direction. It’s a stalemate of who’ll look away first before Marcus opens his mouth.

“What...happened?” Marcus asks, his voice hoarse and weak. 

“Ambush. You were knocked off your broom,” Ben replies as he grabs a cup of water and helps Marcus lift his head to take a drink. 

Marcus grimaces but a small portion of his strength seems to come back as he swallows and he attempts to sit up. Ben immediately goes to help him, trying to ignore Marcus’ curious gaze. 

“How long have I been out?” 

“Just a few days,” Ben attempts to say in a casual tone, but the tension has risen in the room and he feels stifled.

“Have you been with me the entire time?”

Ben hates how Marcus seems to ask the exact question he hopes to not answer. With a few glances out the windows, Ben half-heartedly shakes his head and is unable to stop his response of, “Yes.”

Glancing down at his hands still on Marcus, Ben pulls away to leave, but Marcus grabbing his arm stops him. Ben doesn’t want to fight, so he stands, waiting for Marcus to take the first move.

“Why?”

“I needed to make sure you’d be okay, that you’d–” Ben automatically answers and then clamps his mouth shut, embarrassed that he let his emotions slip. 

Marcus’ hand squeezes his arm and Ben finally turns to him. “I am. Thank you for staying with me.”

Ben tries to hide the sigh that leaves his body, but Marcus has already noticed, giving Ben a small smile. “When I’m better, I’ll take you flying, alright?” 

Flying. Ben’s heart soars at this and he can barely contain his excitement. He had forgotten until now but flying the remembrance of flying had filled so many of his sleepless nights before all of this. It was the only thing that felt real in both worlds.

Ben’s pulled from his haze by Marcus’ small laugh and he blushes. It’s wonderful to have Marcus back. It’s as if any stress Ben had from earlier has vanished and all that matters is Marcus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm
> 
> [Wumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben reveals his powers to everyone else

The days change from green leaves to the bright colors of fall and Ben still can’t believe all that’s happened. It felt like days ago when he was stacking boxes in a supermarket and now he’s flying around on a broomstick. A small part of him is still convinced that he’s just having a very long dream and any day now, he’ll wake up back in his shitty flat.

“So what’s the game called again?” Ben asks to his flying companion, breathing in the fall air deeply.

“Quidditch,” Marcus replies, though he seems distracted by something on the ground. “You were a keeper. A bloody good one too at that.”

Ben rolls his eyes at this comment. It isn’t the first time Marcus has said it, but it still feels saccharine sweet. “You flatter me.”

“Only the best for you,” Marcus grins and Ben tilts his broom so he can give Marcus a playful shove.

Marcus nudges him back before the two land gracefully in front of the Burrow, though Marcus’ landing is much more stable compared to Ben’s. Ben bites the inside of his cheek at his unfamiliarity with flying, but is grateful Marcus has been so patience and kind to teach him. 

As Marcus puts the brooms back into the shed, Ben takes another look at the Burrow, more memories coming back than ever before. He’s learnt about a Weasley his age, Percy, and their friendship, though Fred and George found that laughable for whatever reason. Ben’s brushed it off, finding a memory of his and Percy’s shared room at Hogwarts much more favorable. He can remember a rule-hounding fanatic, their talks about the Quidditch season, and Ben wants to meet him. 

However, with the war, it doesn’t seem like that will be happening soon and Ben can’t help the sigh that leaves him. Being here, being in this world, it’s not so terrible anymore, but he wishes he could’ve come back when times were happier.

When Ben finally draws himself from his thoughts, Marcus is staring at him and he jumps. “What’s wrong?” he questions at Marcus’ darkened face.

“We should tell them, you know,” Marcus sighs. “About your powers.”

Oliver scowls at this. So, he has the ability to stop time. It still counts as magic and he shouldn’t be brought into the spotlight because of it.

“I haven’t used it in months, how do we even know I can still do it?” Ben answers with annoyance. 

Marcus inhales sharply before forcing Ben to look at him. “I just want to make sure that you won’t accidentally hurt yourself.”

Ben wrinkles his eyebrows in confusion. “How could I hurt myself?”

“Being able to stop time isn’t something any of us can do,” Marcus shakes his head and drops his arms. “I can’t remember learning about any wizard here or in the world that can do it. What you have is something that might be bigger than any of us and I’m-I’m scared.”

Ben blinks at Marcus’ words. First off, Marcus being afraid of him sounds ridiculous on top of the fact that he might be the only person in the world that can stop time. He tries to put himself in Marcus’ shoes and kicks at a few stray pebbles on the ground. 

“All right,” Ben concedes. “I guess if you’re that worried, we can tell them.”

He tries not to notice how much Marcus relaxes, only letting Marcus take his arm to lead him into the house.

“Thank you.”

Ben nods, but he’s still not comfortable with any of this. When he sees the entire Order seated at the table, all immersed in their own discussions, the conflict in him rises and Ben does all he can to not bolt from the room.

“Everyone,” Marcus’ voice grabs the room’s attention easily and Ben feels like he’s back in school with all eyes on him. “Ben has something he wants to show you.”

No one speaks and the silence rubs Ben the wrong way, but he prepares himself as Marcus disappears into the kitchen.

“Erm, it’s just a small thing,” Ben blushes, hoping to quell the tension in the room. He hesitates but when Marcus reappears with a spoon, Ben puts his trust in Marcus. 

With a simple nod, the spoon spins through the air and Ben snaps his fingers, just a little proud when the spoon freezes. 

“Oh,” someone deadpans.

It certainly isn’t the reaction Ben expects but at least he has proof for what he can do. 

“So, you can stop objects then?” Fred speaks up first.

“Well,” Ben shrugs. “In the muggle world, I could stop everyone in the store I worked at. Besides Marcus.”

Concern seems to pass on the faces of the older adults and Ben snaps his fingers again to catch the spoon as it falls. 

“Why does it not affect us?” Tonks questions and the Order is at a loss for words. 

They all look like they want to say something, but no one is brave enough to take the first step. Ben’s fingers tap the side of his leg as he attempts to keep his patience.

“Maybe something you did, Marcus?” Sirius is the first to have his say, but Remus shakes his head right after.

“No. An obliviate charm could not do this. I think perhaps it is Ben’s own doing.”

Ben cocks his head in confusion and Remus takes that as his cue.

“Your powers needed at outlet. To go from our world to the muggle one without any warning, it seems your wizarding powers just diverted themselves into this.”

Ben looks at Marcus for confirmation, who only raises his eyebrows but still unsure of what to make of all of this.

“That’s...odd,” George comments.

“Odd it may be but not unheard of,” Kingsley finally joins in. “I’ve come across a few cases of witches and wizards unable to use their powers. Because of this, they manifested into something larger, often more dangerous. We will need to monitor Ben’s ability. If he truly is affecting those around him, this could mean trouble for any of us.”

A murmur of agreement spreads through the Order and Ben suddenly finds the need to take a nap. 

“Surely, it can’t be…,” Ben begins, but Marcus’ shaking head stops him.

“Oh, believe me, it can,” Marcus sighs out. 

As the Order starts talking amongst themselves, Ben crosses his arms in irritation. They haven’t dismissed him to leave the room, but he really wishes to be somewhere else. Somewhere people aren’t talking about him as he’s standing there.

“Magic is a fickle thing, Ben.” It’s Remus again and Ben tries to be accommodating. “The biggest worry is if any of the Dark Lord’s followers find out about this.”

Ben quirks an eyebrow while trying to not look at Marcus. Even if Marcus is with the Order, Marcus could be considered just as much a Death Eater. 

“They’ll try to harness it, force the power out of you and use it however it fits their needs.” Remus seems to be on a roll now and Ben isn’t surprised that Remus was once a former professor at Hogwarts. “And if you’re prone to outbursts, well, we can’t risk that either can we?”

Ben feels slightly offended by Remus’ comment but nods his head in agreement. He wonders why his mood swings up until now haven’t caused anything, but he’s not really wanting to investigate that at the moment. 

“You won’t be performing any tests on me, will you?” Ben asks, his mind already swarming with over exaggerated imagery of being experimented on. 

Remus chuckles, shaking his head. “No, just observations. Nothing to provoke or tease. Or at least I hope not. I can’t say for Sirius over there.”

Ben glances past Remus at Sirius, who seems to be in deep conversation with Kingsley. He’s heard plenty of stories about Sirius back in the day and he purses his lips, hoping Remus will keep Sirius in line. 

“Come on,” Marcus murmurs when someone starts talking to Remus. Ben is quick to follow, relieved that at least Marcus has caught onto his discomfort. 

They can’t seem to move fast enough as they make their way up to a room and Ben groans when the door clicks behind them. 

“Why can’t this just be done with?” Ben runs his hands down his face. “I’ll control it, I’ll take care of it. They don’t need to make a huge fuss.”

Marcus is quiet while Ben paces around the room. 

“It doesn’t affect you anyways!” Ben exclaims before falling back on the bed. He groans, not caring who hears and feels the hot prickling anger behind his eyes.

“Ben…” Marcus’ voice is low and Ben glares at him. “A lot of people in the wizarding world are..suspicious. That’s why we hide from muggles. We understand magic only so much as is and we just don’t want a catastrophe.”

Ben shoots up, marching over to Marcus. “Then you shouldn’t have wiped my memory in the first place!” 

Marcus’ breath hitches as his eyes widen, but Ben finds he doesn’t care at all. 

“I’m going for a walk.”

Ben moves around Marcus, pausing as he opens the door. “And don’t follow me.” Ben’s sure Marcus will anyway, but he hopes this will at least put a false sense of security in his own mind.

Ben manages to make it out of the house without anyone noticing and he runs until he’s sure he’s far enough away. When he catches his breath, Ben winces when a white light flashes in his eyes. He tries to shield his eyes, but the flash keeps coming and then Ben sees a stadium surrounding him.

“Oliver,” he hears and whips around. It’s Marcus dressed in black and white robes, a broomstick in his hand. “I’m sorry about how hard I hit you earlier.”

Ben shakes his head, but it doesn’t feel like his own movements. “It’s fine.” It’s his voice despite that Ben hasn’t opened his mouth.

“All for the sake of the game, right?” 

Marcus smiles before coming over and Ben screams in his mind as their lips touch. The kiss is gentle, warm, but all Ben wants is to leave this. Using all his strength, he gains control of Oliver’s body and pushes away only to fall back on the dirt road he had just been running down. 

Ben snaps his head around, realizing it had been another memory and he runs his hands through his hair. His breathing quickens, a sob building up in his body. Before Ben can stop himself, hot tears spill down his face and he cries, his hands gripping onto his hair.

He wants this to stop. Just when he feels like things are starting to fall into place, the memories have to come back and mess with his mind again. Ben shakes, wishing he could go back to being just Ben or that Oliver would just remember. 

A cough breaks out of Ben’s chest and he tries to even his breathing, wiping away his tears. His mind resolves that he has to do what’s necessary to survive and pushes himself up from the ground, one last sniff leaving his body before he turns around.

In a way, he’s not surprised to see Marcus only a few feet away. If it were any other time, Ben is sure he’d scream at Marcus to go away, but right now he’s tired and he stumbles over to Marcus. When he wraps his arms around Marcus’ waist, he doesn’t even care Marcus takes a moment before hugging him back. The tears start up again and Ben mumbles out an apology.

“None of this has been fair to you, Ben,” Marcus whispers, squeezing Ben tightly. “I’m sorry I can’t promise anything.”

Ben huffs a little at this. “You’ve done all you can.”

“But-”

“No,” Ben cuts in. “You’ve only been looking out for me. Ever since I got here, you’ve been patient and caring. I can’t ask for anything else.”

He pulls away from Marcus to give him a watery smile and lets out a small laugh when Marcus returns with his own smile. Marcus leans in, planting a kiss on Ben’s forehead and both stare at each other with wide eyes. 

“Oh, I–” Marcus starts to explain, but Ben quiets him by placing a small kiss on Marcus’ cheek. 

“Can we talk more at the house?” Ben asks, biting his lip. 

The look on Marcus face is more than Ben could ever ask for and they make their way back down the path, Marcus keeping one arm around Ben’s shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey did you know i had the idea for an obscurus like 5 years ago and then it popped up in fbawtft and i was like :O
> 
> [Tumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening flight turns into something more

Once Ben notices no one is treating him any different, he starts to relax again, a little embarrassed at losing control of his emotions at first. He knows everyone just wants him to be safe, but being the center of attention was not exactly Ben’s cup of tea. 

“Was it Oliver’s?” He asks Marcus one night and scowls when Marcus barks out a laugh. 

“He was modest enough,” Marcus reassures. “But he loved to talk about his plays.”

Ben had rolled his eyes at this, but from some of the memories he had gained, he isn’t surprised. After the Quidditch stadium one in particular, Ben can remember playing against Marcus’ team and a few of the interviews after. He had felt proud, but Ben guessed he was playing down some of Oliver’s excitement. 

Eventually, Ben falls back into the pattern again, helping out around the Burrow and seeing Marcus only every couple of days. Marcus hadn’t come back with injuries, but he would sleep for days when he came back and Ben just wanted to hold him. 

After a particularly long stay from Marcus, Ben had wanted to do something with Marcus only as every time they would get a moment alone, someone would barge in and it became almost painful for Ben to wade through it. Especially since everyone knew enough about Marcus while he was still learning.

Ben manages to corner Marcus in his room after dinner and the two chat before Ben’s impatience takes over.

“Can we go flying tonight?” Ben bites his lip when Marcus’ face lights up and Marcus takes a quick glance out the window.

“I suppose no harm could be done,” Marcus mumbles to himself, then nodding at Ben. “Let’s.”

Ben races out the door first, sprinting to the broom shed and securing his and Marcus’ brooms with ease. The sky is clear tonight, stars twinkling overhead. 

“Stay close to me,” Marcus warns. “No telling what might happen.”

Nodding his understanding, Ben kicks off first and Marcus is soon right along besides him. They start out in a lazy line until the adrenaline kicks in and Ben speeds up. He laughs when he sees the determination on Marcus’ face and the two are in a race, the treetops becoming an almost blurry haze beneath them. 

As they race, the territory becomes unfamiliar and both he and Marcus slow down their brooms.

“We’re still okay, right?” Ben questions as he watches Marcus furrow his brow.

Marcus’ nod is hesitant and Ben makes a hasty decision. “Let’s go back.”

As they turn their brooms around, Ben notices how there is no wind at all. A glance at Marcus confirms the eerie feeling and when Ben looks down at the trees, he thinks he sees a small blinking light. 

“Ben!” Marcus shouts as streams shoot up all around them, exploding next to their bodies.

Ben is thrown off-balance, unable to reach Marcus with sparks blinding his vision. He holds up his hands to shield his face, but this only causes his broom to tip forward and the trees come hurtling towards him. Ben grips onto the broom handle in attempt to straighten himself out, but it’s all too fast and he can’t focus. 

Just as he’s about to crash, his vision blurs before he is thrown to the ground, gasping as the wind is knocked out of him.

He hears Marcus calling his name, but he can’t control his breathing until Marcus casts a spell and the world comes spinning back into view. Marcus is knelt above him, holding his face in his hands.

“What-” Ben manages to get out before Marcus cuts in.

“I think we were spotted. By Snatchers.”

Guilt consumes Ben and he tries to free himself from Marcus’ grip, then noticing they had somehow made their way back to the Burrow. However, Marcus refuses to let go, only moving his hands to help Ben to his feet. He doesn’t protest, but the fact that his own actions almost got them killed consumes Ben’s entire body. 

When they finally get into Marcus’ room, it’s then that Marcus drops his hold and Ben realizes that Marcus is shaking.

“I’m sorry, I was supposed to look out for you.”

Ben stares at Marcus, barely making his face out in the little moonlight that hits the room. Marcus is staring at nothing, but Ben can see the fear in his eyes.

“No, I–I wanted to go flying, I should’ve been more careful.”

The words seem to go unheard by Marcus as he runs a hand through his hair and Ben can’t help reaching for Marcus’ hand.

“It’s okay,” he tries to calm down Marcus. “We’re still alive, we’re here.”

Finally, it looks as if Ben’s words are reaching through to Marcus and he lets out a breath of resolution. Satisfied with this, Ben drops Marcus’ hand and looks around the room, unsure if he should stay or leave. He glances at the other man, his heart beating faster when he sees Marcus gaze out the window. His profile is strong and taut, but the signs of stress are clear. The bags under his eyes and the frown that seems permanent on Marcus’ face all seem to be holding the man down. Ben thinks he looks striking though and something stirs in his stomach. He doesn’t quite care if it’s not the right time, he might never feel this way again so it’s now or never.

“Can we kiss?” Ben whispers with hesitation. He knows he shouldn’t be this nervous since he and Marcus have shared many affectionate touches. However, this time, it feels more intimate, more intense.

Marcus’ head snaps to him and he freezes with the way Marcus’ eyes seem to bore right through him. The man’s face contorts through several emotions before settling on one of concern.

“Are you sure?”

This single question from Marcus make Ben feel absolutely certain about everything he’s feeling and he nods his head.

He sees Marcus swallow before the man gently takes his chin and lifts his head ever so slightly. Ben can hear his heartbeat in his ears as Marcus leans in and closes his eyes just as their lips touch. 

Ben shivers at the contact, not expecting it to be as gentle as it is. He presses himself more into the touch as his body weakens and Marcus’s hands move to the small of Ben’s back. Ben can’t deny he wants more despite being pressed up against Marcus as much as he can be. He uncurls his hands, letting them lay on Marcus’s chest and tries not to smile too much at the hum that comes from Marcus. 

When they pull back, Ben sees so much in Marcus’ eyes. Loss and want, it’s unclear, painful even, and Ben momentarily doubts himself. All he can think of now is how he wants to feel Marcus’ lips on his own again. Closing the gap, Ben brings Marcus back in and the kiss turns from one of hesitation to that of need. Gripping onto the front of Marcus’ shirt, Oliver steps backwards towards the bed and falls back on it, pulling down Marcus with him.

“Wait,” Marcus suddenly retreats. “I–do you really want to?”

Sitting up, Ben nervously licks his lips as he thinks over the consequences. He blames the adrenaline for clouding his mind because, in all honesty, he can’t think of a reason why they shouldn’t. They did just cheat death after all. “I do.” 

Marcus’ eyes flicker and Ben waits for his next move, surprised Marcus hasn’t just taken him in this moment. The seconds seem to pass slowly before Marcus gently pushes Ben back onto the bed and climbs on top of him. 

“If you want to stop, just tell me,” Marcus whispers, then letting his teeth graze over Ben’s ear and trailing down to his neck.

Ben lets out a strangled “All right,” as his eyes flutter shut at the sensation, a low moan leaving his mouth when Marcus starts to latch onto his neck. Wanting to feel more of Marcus, Ben runs his hands along the hem of Marcus’ shirt before his fingers fall underneath the fabric, running slowly up Marcus’ spine. 

Marcus inhales sharply, capturing Ben’s lips again as their hips grind together, a rhythmic movement amongst their unpredicting actions. When Marcus tears his mouth away, he rests his forehead against Ben’s and the two briefly stare into each other’s eyes. Ben knows this look, quickly making work of getting his top off as if he’s done this all before. Marcus follows suite, Ben unable to keep his hands off of Marcus this time and bites down on his lip as he runs his hands down from Marcus’ chest to the waistband of his jeans. Marcus seems to relish in the feeling and Ben’s sure he hears Marcus mumble out his name as he undoes the button. 

Ben keeps his eyes on Marcus as the man leans down to kiss him again, then finding his own trousers being worked at. He’s not too surprised when Marcus practically tears them off him, boxers and all, leaving him exposed and he blushes. 

“Are you okay?” Marcus asks, voice gentle as Ben looks away. 

Ben swallows when Marcus trails a hand down his face and then turns his head back, tugging at Marcus’ own jeans. Understanding, Marcus rids himself of the rest of his clothing and the two can’t help the moans that leave their mouth when it’s finally skin against skin. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed this,” Marcus breathes out. Ben automatically nods and then lets out a breathy laugh when Marcus looks at him, confused.

“Remember? You’re horrible at charms,” Ben grins, lifting his hips to get another moan out of Marcus. 

Marcus returns the grin and reaches down to grip Ben’s cock, pumping slowly. Ben writhes under the movement, pleasure coursing through his body and he wonders if it’s always been this good. Pulling away from his distracted thoughts, Ben figures he should return the favor and takes Marcus in his hand, grip light and unsure. However, Marcus pulls his hand away and starts planting slow kisses on Ben’s chest, moving down as he does so. Before Ben knows it, Marcus’ mouth is at his cock, breath hot and heavy. 

“Marcus,” Ben starts and that’s all it takes for Marcus to take him in his mouth.

Ben shudders, his hands tangling themselves in Marcus’ hair as he relishes in the heat. He can feel Marcus grin as he moves his mouth and tongue, well practiced, while tracing a finger along Ben’s thigh. Ben swears and tries not to thrust too deeply into Marcus’ mouth but Marcus seems to urge him on, the finger moving towards Ben’s hole. 

Ben jumps at this and Marcus pulls off his cock, waiting for Ben’s approval. Ben purses his lips and then nods, watching as Marcus moves away to open the drawer in the bedside table and pulls out a small vial. 

“How much is it going to hurt?” Ben finds his voice as Marcus coats his fingers. 

“As little as I can make it.”

Ben breathes in and then gives Marcus another confirming nod as the man traces a finger along his hole. The first finger enters and Ben hisses at the intrusion, trying to steady his breath as Marcus stills. 

“O–okay,” he manages out as his body adjusts. He hates the sound of his voice and just wants Marcus to start moving again. When Marcus’ finger pushes in more, Ben struggles between the pleasure and pain, throwing an arm over his eyes as if embarrassed.

“Ben?” Marcus whispers, but Ben waves it away.

“It’s fine, just keep going.” 

Of course, Marcus doesn’t until Ben finally glares at him and then continues with his prodding. Eventually, Marcus adds two other fingers, making sure Ben is okay with each addition and then searches for Ben’s prostate. 

Marcus’ curling fingers start to drive Ben over the edge, just wanting Marcus inside of him and then the fingers brush against their target. Ben nearly cums right there and moans a little louder than he would’ve liked, pushing himself down on Marcus’ fingers. He can hear Marcus let out a small laugh and rolls his eyes when he sees the grin on Marcus’ face.

“Just put it in already,” Ben pushes his shoulder, unable to keep his own smile away. 

Marcus acts immediately, pulling his fingers out of Ben and then lathers his own cock with the liquid in the vial. Positioning himself, Marcus stares deeply into Ben’s eyes before pushing his cock in, letting Ben get used to this new insertion.

“Fuck, M–Marcus,” Ben stutters out, barely heard over Marcus’ own groan. After a few heavy breaths, Ben pushes down on Marcus’ cock to get him moving, suddenly becoming impatient with their slow pacing up until now. He wraps his arms around Marcus’ neck unable to decide if he wants to continue looking at his face or kiss him again.

Marcus helps with his decision, kissing Ben intensely as he moves at a steady, slow pace and Ben moaning with each thrust. With each sound of Ben encouraging him, Marcus moves faster, now hitting Ben’s prostate directly. The two can barely stifle their moans as the passion drives them closer to the end, their hands grasping at each other. The contact is still not enough and it becomes a fierce competition of who can touch the most skin.

As Marcus starts pumping his cock again, Ben feels himself reaching his climax and his nails dig into Marcus’ back, not in the least bit worried about how much it may be hurting Marcus. Just when Ben thinks he’s about to burst, he clenches his eyes shut as his release spills over his stomach, coating Marcus’ as well as the man thrusts a few more times before reaching his own orgasm, head falling into the crook of Ben’s neck. 

The two stay that way, embracing their high until Marcus sits back, slowly pulling out of Ben. Ben winces at the loss of Marcus in him and then stares at the man with heavy-lidded eyes. Marcus is a sight to see and Ben wants to ingrain this moment into his memories.

Marcus seems just as dazed and passionate, giving Ben a quick kiss before looking for something to clean them up with. Ben watches, amused, as Marcus pulls out his wand and whispers a quick, “Scourgify,” on both of them. Dropping the wand to the side, Marcus lays next to Ben and pulls him close, Ben immediately turning into the touch. 

“Night, Marcus,” Ben says as sleep starts to take him over, smiling when Marcus kisses his forehead.

“Good night, Ben.”

Ben opens his eyes just a little and seeing Marcus peaceful face, he lets out a small sigh. Now more than ever, he wants to love Marcus just as Oliver had, no matter what it takes.

~

Ben wakes to the sound of shuffling and cracks open one eye to see Marcus pulling on his jeans, though still shirtless.

“Is there a meeting I forgot about?” Ben yawns and sits up in the bed, letting the blankets pool around his waist.

Marcus looks over his shoulder before climbing onto the bed to give Ben a quick kiss. 

“No,” he replies with a grin and goes back to collecting his clothes. “I had just hoped to surprise you with breakfast before you woke up.”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Ben jokes, but he honestly finds the gesture touching. 

Marcus smiles back at him and then his face forms a slight frown. “I do have to go on a mission though. Tonight. I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

Ben’s stomach drops at this. After the attack on them the night before, the thought of Marcus going back into that terrifies Ben and he jumps out of the bed, grabbing onto Marcus’ arms. 

“What? Why don’t you know?” He searches Marcus’ face for anything but the man is blank. 

“I have to rejoin the Death Eaters. Feed them the false information and get what I can out of them. Sometimes I can do that in one night, other times, they keep me for days.”

After all Ben had learned about Death Eaters, his thoughts become even more unsettled and he tries reaching out for Marcus again.

“Will you be meeting with the Order at all during that time?” A new sense of courage builds up within Ben and he hopes Marcus’ reply would open the door.

Marcus nods much to Ben’s relief. “Yes, we have a vantage point but-”

“I want to help,” Ben states, meeting Marcus’s eyes with evenness.

Marcus’ eyes widen and he steps back, out of Ben’s reach. “No. That’s too dangerous. I can’t allow you to do that.”

Ben lets out an exasperated sigh and approaches Marcus again. “Why not?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I don’t want you to get hurt,” Marcus bites. “Besides, you still don’t know what you’re fighting for. Why would you–”

“Because it’s important to you,” Ben cuts in. “You want to protect this world and I want to be there to help.”

Ben watches Marcus as he thickly swallows. “I-”

“Please, Marcus. You’d let Oliver do it, wouldn’t you?”

“That’s not the point,” Marcus shakes his head. “Oliver would be too stubborn to listen to me and-” the man stops mid-sentence, finally looking over at Ben. Ben sees something flash in Marcus’ eyes and he knows he’s won. 

“Silly me,” Marcus chuckles. 

Ben can’t hold back his forming smile and takes Marcus’ face in his hands. “We’ll make it through this, I promise.”

Marcus is at a loss for words and Ben takes the opportunity to capture Marcus’ lips with his own. The man is eager to return the affection, arms wrapping tightly around Ben’s frame. They stay like that for what feels like minutes before Marcus pulls away, mumbling a small, “I love you,” on Ben’s lips. 

Realizing what he’s just done, Marcus stutters out an apology, but Ben quiets him with a small laugh.

“I love you too, Marcus,” he smiles at the man. 

Ben is sure he sees tears forming in Marcus’ eyes and thinks he better change the subject fast. “Now what about breakfast?” 

“Right,” Marcus nods, hastily wiping his eyes before pulling on the rest of his clothes as Ben does so with his own. 

Once deemed decent enough to leave the room, the two men head downstairs and find the kitchen busy as ever, but only Fred and George sitting at the dining room table. The twins look at the men with what could be described as painful smiles, making Marcus and Ben glance at each other.

“What?” Marcus growls out.

“Really wish our house was a bit more soundproof,” Fred starts first and George nods his agreement before adding, 

“Or at least a little warning would’ve been nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunday funday
> 
> [Tumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life builds up and crumbles all at once

“It’s been quite some time, Marcus,” Lucius Malfoy comments as Marcus enters the room. “Have you started to feel something for those you’re spying on?”

Marcus isn’t surprised to see the table filled with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself sitting at the very end. 

“One can’t be pulled away instantly.” It’s Snape and Marcus’ mouth twitches at this. He certainly doesn’t need his former professor’s help, especially after Dumbledore’s death. “Otherwise, they’ll suspect.”

Lucius’ mouth forms a thin line and he turns away from Marcus to glance at the Dark Lord. 

“Well?” Voldemort asks, his eyes studying Marcus.

“They have someone who can manipulate time,” Marcus states, his eyes staring down everyone at the table. He can see the confusion and interest in the group’s eyes and hopes what Kingsley told him to do will work.

“That certainly changes things,” Lucius mutters and Marcus only glances at him before looking back at the Dark Lord. 

“Is it possible for you to bring him to us?”

Marcus swallows as the conversation is going in the direction he thought it would. “No. He’s surrounded constantly. They’re observing him.”

Murmurs break out along the table and Marcus holds his ground. His palms have become sweaty, but so far, the lie seems to be working out well. 

“Is it someone you know?” someone asks and everyone perks up at this possibility. 

“He’s a mudblood. You know I don’t associate with that kind.” The words feel like poison on Marcus’ tongue. While he would’ve torn down whoever he could when he was younger, he wishes nothing more than to be rid of the upbringing that had been so heavily thrown on him. 

He can sense the tension in the room and Marcus uses the last lie he had been told to use. “His name is Ben. Ben Willis.”

“That’s certainly not a wizardry name,” Lucius raises his eyebrows. Marcus can tell Lucius is still untrusting but everyone else seems convinced.

“Well, you’ll find out more about this Ben, won’t you, Marcus?” Voldemort nods.

Marcus would love nothing more than to tear the Dark Lord to pieces after hearing Ben’s name leave his mouth. Marcus takes a deep breath in and returns the gesture.

“Good,” Voldemort grins an awful grin and leans forward. “And you will bring him to us.”

If Marcus’ heart wasn’t beating fast enough, it was racing now as he thought of how to keep Ben out of this. “As you wish, my Lord.”

The Dark Lord seems pleased enough and a new discussion starts of other plans to be arranged. Marcus still feels the boring eyes of the nonbelievers on him, but holds himself high with only the thought of Ben to help him through the rest of the meeting.

~

The house becomes suffocating and Ben ventures outside if only to take his mind off things. He and a few other wizards will be meeting Marcus in a few days, but Ben worries about how Marcus will be when he comes back. The mission is longer than usual and Marcus is never in the best state after the longer ones. 

Picking up a stick, Ben swings it around as his mind thinks of Marcus. He’s amazed at how far they’ve come and he wonders if he’s anywhere near where Oliver was.

Grimacing, Ben tries to ignore the intrusive thoughts entering his mind, but his self-doubt is strong. Despite the fact that he is Oliver, Ben starts to question the chance of his memories ever coming back and if they don’t, what will happen between him and Marcus. He knows Marcus loves him, he can feel it, but that doesn’t mean he has all of Marcus’ heart. 

With a sigh, Ben looks back at the Burrow, a heaviness growing in his chest. When his mind starts to stray again, a popping noise catches his attention and he turns around to see a man with familiar red hair and a woman following closely behind.

“Oliver?” the man calls out and Ben automatically shakes his head. 

“I mean, yes but no,” Ben responds to the confused looks of the couple. “I am Oliver but my memories were obliviated.”

The man inhales and he shakes his head. “My apologies. My mother mentioned this in a letter, I must’ve–”

“–It’s fine,” Ben cuts in, hoping to get past this awkward moment.

“I’m Bill Weasley,” the man introduces and then motions to the woman next to him. “This is my wife, Fleur.”

A spark flashes in Ben’s eyesight and he shoves the memory away before it can spoil the moment. He’s heard plenty about this Weasley, but it seems the couple’s curiosity gets the best of them.

“Are you and Marcus…,” Fleur starts softly and Ben finds comfort in her voice. “Well, how do you feel about him?”

“Oh, we’re together,” Ben responds, trying not to smile too much at the shocked looks. “We’ve been able to work past some things.”

Discomfort grows in the back of Ben’s mind but he tries to keep his face. Bill and Fleur don’t look convinced and Ben lets out a heavy sigh.

“I just know he’ll never really love me like Oliver. I know I’m Oliver, I get that, but I just want...to be loved for me. No matter who I am.”

Ben ducks his head, embarrassed by his sudden outpour of emotions, but Bill and Fleur stay quiet for just a moment.

“It will take time,” Fleur begins with occasional glances at Bill. “He’s probably still learning to keep you two separate. At the very least, he cares about you and I don’t think he would’ve gone to all these lengths if he didn’t.”

It makes enough sense, but Ben wishes he could just have all of Marcus. He knows it’s a greedy thought, but he’d rather be sure than dealing with the nagging doubt in his mind. 

“What if I never go back to being Oliver? What if this is it?” Ben doesn’t mean to blurt out his thoughts, but Bill and Fleur’s presence seem to dig it out.

“Then, you’ve been given a chance. To see the world through different eyes.”

Ben eyes Fleur warily at words that sound as if he should find this a blessing. All this has been is one headache after another. Even if he fell in love again, found people who have accepted all his flaws. 

“It’s okay to be scared, to doubt,” Bill speaks softly. “We’ll all be here for you.”

A lump forms in Ben’s throat and he sticks his tongue in his cheek. A surge of confidence overtakes his body, his mind set on determination. Nothing will be perfect. The hoops to jump through seem endless, but Ben finds it silly to back down now. 

He doesn’t know where this sudden wave come from, this courage he wished he had at the beginning. He can feel his composure strengthen and he gives Bill and Fleur a small smile, almost wanting to laugh when he sees Fleur already giving him a knowing look. 

Whatever comes, Ben will take it, overcome, and live this life he’s been given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY IF I DON'T UPDATE THIS WITHIN A WEEK PLS SCREAM AT ME
> 
> [Wumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things change, Marcus disappears

“I can’t do it anymore,” Ben comments one day as he and Marcus are helping Molly with dishes.

“Do what?” 

Marcus is focused on a certain burnt spot on the pan he’s scrubbing and Ben has to put his hand on the man’s arm to get him to stop.

“My power. The time stopping one at least. I tried it a few days ago and...nothing.”

Marcus’ face is unreadable and Ben can only shrug lightly. “Guess we’ll never know, huh.”

“I-” Marcus hesitates and then shakes his head. “Well, we should still find out a reason why it went away.”

Ben scowls at this. “I think I have control over my magic now. You’ve watched my lessons with Tonks.”

Marcus’ chest heaves, his hands gripping onto the edge of the sink. The silence is tumultuous and Ben looks away, if only to ignore the darkness on Marcus’ face. 

“I just want to be sure. I can’t lose you again.”

“You-you won’t,” Ben stumbles, stepping closer to Marcus so their bodies are barely touching. “I mean, you might never get Oliver back, but you won’t be rid of Ben so easily.”

Ben is hesitant to meet Marcus’ eyes, but when he does, he wishes he had done so sooner. 

“My heart does belong to Oliver, but it doesn’t mean it can’t belong to you too, Ben.”

Hearing Marcus say these words, it’s what Ben has needed for so long. All his doubts and fears disappear for just this moment and he sidles up to Marcus, hesitantly reaching out for some sort of affection.

Marcus dives in, pulling Ben into a crushing hug and Ben has to stop himself from falling into laughter.

“I have to leave soon,” Marcus mumbles as they hug. Ben furrows his brows, wondering why Marcus hadn’t said so sooner. 

“But you just got back,” Ben pulls away from the embrace.

Keeping Ben in his grip, Marcus shakes his head and shrugs. “I think they suspect. I have to go back. No one knows yet but...”

“Then let me come with. Or let me be close by. You can’t do this alone.”

There is hesitation in Marcus’ eyes and Ben can tell where his thoughts are going. 

“It wouldn’t be just me. Think of it as a group reconnaissance. I don’t know.” Ben shrugs, hoping to deter Marcus’ stare.

“Probably would’ve happened anyway,” Marcus says with a sigh, his hands falling from Ben’s arms to his hands. “Close by. That’s it.”

Nodding, Ben’s grin is a bit too wide, but to his relief, Marcus returns it with a small smile of his own. Then, Ben’s stomach turns and before he knows it, his lips touch Marcus’ for the briefest of moments. 

When they pull away, their faces linger near and the two leave the kitchen to have the time for themselves.

~

The trees loom above him, blocking out any starlight. Ben sighs as his nerves creep up again, glancing around at his companions.

They’re meant to meet up with Marcus, to make sure everything is going as planned, but hours have passed with no sign.

“He’s not…,” Ben loses his voice for a moment. “Is he-?”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Tonks is quick to cut in. “Once he was a day late, so I wouldn’t be surprised if the Death Eaters are holding him longer than necessary.”

She seems so sure of her words, except Ben can see the worry on her face. Giving her the benefit of a doubt, Ben leans back against a tree, trying to focus his mind elsewhere. Even the twins are quiet and it brings no comfort to him. 

“You should lie down,” Tonks points her head to a clearing. “We’ll take turns looking out for him.”

Ben opens his mouth to protest but with everyone’s stares on him, Ben knows better than to say otherwise and shifts over to the clearing. 

“Ben,” Fred calls out before throwing a blanket to him.

Catching it, Ben nods his thanks, then finding a smooth enough spot to lay down. At least in the clearing, he can see the sky, how the stars shine. It relaxes him just enough that he allows himself to close his eyes for a moment. 

He doesn’t sleep, his ears hearing every snap and rustle, and it’s not until he sees Tonks move in closer that he truly starts to drift off. 

For a moment, there is darkness, and then he opens his eyes to a brightly lit hallway. With stone walls and arched doorways, Ben spins around, trying to figure out where he is and turns right into a body.

“Oh, sorry,” Ben starts, his voice trailing off when he looks down at himself and sees black robes. “I…”

Daring to look up, Ben can’t believe who he sees but he’d know that face anywhere no matter the age.

“Marcus.”

“Took you long enough, Wood,” Young Marcus scowls, then grabbing Ben by the wrist and dragging him down the empty hallway.

Despite the strong grip, it’s warm, comforting and Ben obediently follows along. Looking over his free hand, it seems slimmer, smaller and he tries to find some confirmation of his age. Once dragged into a classroom, Ben’s thoughts are quickly lost when Marcus lets go of him, a heavy sigh leaving his body.

“I thought you weren’t going to show up,” Marcus’ shoulders drop, his gaze avoidance of where Ben stands.

“I got held up by the twins, you know how they are,” Ben says, though the words don’t feel like his own. 

Instead of fighting it, Ben lets his other self take control of his body, talking as he wishes. Now, Ben starts to realize this must be Hogwarts. Where Oliver and Marcus first fell in love.

“Yeah,” Marcus shrugs as if he still doubts. He opens his mouth to say more, but he stops himself several times.

“Marcus,” Oliver whispers, his fingers reaching out to trace along Marcus’ hand. “Is something wrong?”

“No!” Marcus nearly shouts, his eyes wide and he shakes his head. “No, I just...I’m just nervous.”

Oliver licks his lips, anticipation growing inside of him. Something reminds him that he and Marcus have been boyfriends for a few months now and he’s hoping Marcus is taking it somewhere more rather than ending it.

“Oliver,” Marcus pulls him from his thoughts and Oliver’s heart drops just a little at hearing the name. 

Holding his breath, Oliver watches as Marcus steps closer, their bodies almost touching. Finally, Marcus’ eyes meets his own and Oliver’s heartbeat speeds up at the sight of the grey eyes looking so lovingly into his own.

Their shared gaze seems to be enough for Marcus to summon up his courage as he leans in, his lips brushing against Oliver’s own. Oliver responds immediately, pressing his mouth against Marcus’ and the two almost trip over each other as they deepen the kiss. 

Oliver grips onto Marcus’ robes, his stomach turning in ways he never imagined and he pulls back to look at Marcus. To say everything that’s been forgotten for so long. When he finds his hands empty, his eyes staring at nothing, Oliver stumbles back. Panic overtakes his body and he shoots up, gasping for air.

“Ben?”

Rushing over, George grabs Ben’s shoulder, shaking it to elicit some response. Ben can only look at George, blinking the dream away and his composure is lost as tears stream down his face. 

Not needing to hear more, George pulls Ben into a hug, murmuring something that Ben can’t comprehend. His vision goes blurry as other voices come in and out, but it’s not the one he wants to hear. The memories bring so much pain and even more so, Ben just wants to have Marcus near him, in his arms.

“We have to go find him,” Ben manages out through his tears. “We have to save him.”

Pulling away from George, Ben wipes his face with his arm, ignoring the pensive stares. Getting to his feet, Ben decides even if he has to go alone, he’ll find Marcus. What he felt, what Oliver felt, he can’t lose. Marcus brought so much, even after his memory was oblivated, and Ben wants whatever future lies ahead for them. 

Looking back at his companions, Ben is surprised to see them all with their wands out.

“Well, let’s start planning,” Tonks nods as small smiles grow on Fred and George’s faces.

Of all people to have put his trust in, Ben is glad to have these three at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to all of you who are still here 
> 
> love u all and i'm sorry for being such a flake D:
> 
> [Tingle](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus' spying takes a turn for the worse

Marcus swallows as he looks up at the looming doors in front of him. The air feels stiff and when he enters the room, the stares he gets aren’t any more comforting. His palms sweat, making him thankful for the gloves he’s wearing lest that give him away.

He has no support tonight, he can tell. Any eye he meets glances away and Marcus breathes in to center himself.

“He can’t do it anymore,” Marcus states, waiting for the reactions. 

“Can’t or won’t?”

Ignoring Bellatrix’s piercing glare, Marcus shakes his head, feigning innocence. “He won’t say. He says can’t, but I don’t know what could be forced out of him otherwise.”

“Then force it out,” Bellatrix hisses and Marcus wants to hex her in this very moment. “We will have him regardless.”

Marcus nods his understanding, ready to say he’ll retrieve Ben, but the Dark Lord interrupts first.

“We won’t be needing you anymore, Marcus,” the Dark Lord’s voice is low and haunting. 

A shiver goes down Marcus’ spine, his fingers trembling as he tries to make for his wand. He’s not fast enough and he’s knocked off his feet, his arms pinned behind his back.

“Did you really think us that blind?” The Dark Lord sneered. “I’ve had interesting reports. You following this mudblood to his place of work, taking him into our world. You seem to care for him.”

Murmurs and sounds of disgust fill the room, but Marcus hears little of it, his breathing ragged. He can see the snake move from her corner of the room and Marcus tries to fight again.

“It’s no use. Your time ends here.”

Closing his eyes, Marcus holds back his agony and fear. His mind focuses on the memory of Ben’s face and the last time he had seen him. In this moment, Marcus felt a sense of relief wash over him just knowing he had the time with Ben that he did. 

The sound of breaking glass tears Marcus from his thoughts and his eyes shoot open as chaos overtakes the room. Death Eaters apparate away, the Dark Lord nowhere to be seen and his bindings gone. 

Shooting up to his feet, Marcus stares around for some sign of what he should do. Objects and spells go flying past him and Marcus lets himself be dragged away from the scene. 

“What-?” Marcus turns to the pulling hand and his eyes grow wide. “Ben, you idiot, what are you-”

“Shut up and get us out of here,” Ben continues dragging Marcus away from the chaos. 

Looking over his shoulder, Marcus groans when he sees Tonks and the twins running to them and he apparates him and Ben away after Tonks yells at him to.

The Burrow twists into view and as soon as he gains his footing, Marcus lets loose.

“What the hell were you lot thinking?” Marcus shouts as he gesticulates wildly. “Do you realize what you could’ve done? What this means for us?”

“You were dead for all we knew, Marcus!” Tonks yells back. “You needed to check in three days ago, what were we supposed to do?!”

Marcus shouts in frustration, backing away from the ragtag group. “Not put Ben’s life in danger. Not just spontaneously attack and possibly ruin the security of the Burrow.” Marcus’ voice cracks and he sighs, running his hands down his face. 

“What about you?” Ben finally speaks up, his voice tired and worn. “We were supposed to just let you die?”

As much as Marcus wants to say yes, he doesn’t dare with the twins glaring at him and Ben on the verge of tears. 

“You’re welcome,” Tonks scoffs, marching past Marcus, the twins close behind her.

Once they’re out of earshot, Marcus looks back at Ben, his stomach twisting in all ways imaginable. 

“Better me dead than your life compromised in any way.”

Ben’s eyebrows furrow and his frown deepens. “I told you I wanted to help. I knew what I was getting into when I said those words. Did that mean nothing to you?”

“I didn’t mean it like-”

“-Then what did you mean, Marcus? I finally have you and I’m supposed to just let you go like that?” Ben crosses his arms, staring Marcus down. “You’re a hypocrite.”

Hearing Ben so upset and his words true, Marcus’ resolve almost breaks and he drops his head. He doesn’t deserve to look Ben in the face, to say anything that sounds like an excuse. 

“You’re going to hear this so much but, I love you, Marcus. You know I’ll do anything for you. Oliver would’ve done the same thing and, well, you probably would’ve reacted the same, but...”

Ben sighs, stepping closer to Marcus. A breeze passes through and Marcus turns to look at the field.

“We’ve both done some impulsive things during this war, but I think you do owe some people an apology. Whatever delayed you can be sorted out later, I just don’t want you turning your back on us.”

“I wouldn’t,” Marcus is quick to respond, his guilt building up. “What I did for the Death Eaters was just to protect you, everyone. I-Well, I messed things up. You’re right.”

Ben nods, accepting Marcus’ answer before taking his arm and leading them back to the Burrow.

“There’ll be things to be discussed I’m sure,” Ben comments, the both of them stiffening a bit when more shouting can be heard from inside.

“Before we go in,” Marcus swallows, not ready for his reprimanding. “How on earth did the four of you scare well-seasoned Death Eaters into running? Even the Dark Lord left immediately.”

“Surprise?” Ben shrugs. “I’m not sure about the logistics. You’ll have to talk to Tonks and the twins.” 

Marcus sighs as if this was the obvious answer and he opens the door first, wincing when his name is yelled by several different people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is any of this plausible??? hopefully more plausible than whatever jk rowling has been putting out lately lmao
> 
> [Tumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


End file.
